Ruby and sapphire eyes:Remade and improved
by The Lord Of Pages
Summary: Written by both TheLordOfPages1692 and Evilshroom. Naruto had always cared for Kurenai, ever since he was younger, she had taken care of him. In the years that followed his gradation, he grew even closer to her, now, see how it all began. AUverse, OOC.
1. Death of a beloved dolphin:Naruto's rage

(Well folks this fic will be my main focus from now on, Now I have decided to make this my first ever epic fic and it is a NaruxKure one. This fic is going to be my biggest project yet and finally I have a beta!! His name is Evilshroom; he'll be the one to help me with this fic. So, when I write this sucker out, I'll be sure to him credit. Now as you may or may not have noticed I have deleted most of my fics since they really sucked, Later on, most likely next year, I'll rewrite them and improve them. So now that that's done lets get this fucker started.)

Naruto was gasping for breath, as he looked at Mizuki who was fighting Iruka at the moment and winning.

Mizuki grinned evilly down at his former friend, as Iruka panted while holding his side.

"Damn it Mizuki why would you do this?! For what purposes would you need the forbidden scroll for?" Mizuki chuckled cruelly as he then replied, "Heheheh hahha... Ah, Iruka, don't you get it? Whoever possesses that scroll has access to a huge amount of powerful jutsu, and so if I had it I could become the most powerful shinobi in this village!"

Iruka glared at him and then yelled, "Why, you bastard? Why bring Naruto into this mess? He has never done anything wrong! He's...AGHH!!"

Iruka was abruptly cut off by a giant shuriken being embedded in his chest. He coughed up blood and fell to one knee as Mizuki smirked cockily and folded his arms, watching his former friend dying from his position in the tree.

Mizuki laughed cruelly as Iruka coughed up blood, Then he made six handseals quick as a flash and he then yelled out, "Fire Release: Grand Fireball no Jutsu!"

After he said that he fired out a massive fireball from his mouth. It was nine feet in diameter and seven feet in width. It impacted with grave results against Iruka's body. Iruka was flung right through a tree hitting another and sliding down onto his knees then he looked up at Mizuki who walked slowly towards him.

"Heh, so how does it feel, Iruka, being in such great pain?" he asked smugly.

Iruka coughed out with great difficulty" G...Go... to H...Hell... b...bastard!!"

Mizuki scoffed at that as he pulled out a kunai and prepared to skewer iruka.

(Play awaken by disturbed.)

Just as he was about to kill Iruka, Naruto slammed his fist right into his stomach making him hit a large tree. Mizuki looked up at Naruto whose eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"Touch my sensei again, and I swear to you… **I will kill you!**" Naruto growled, his voice becoming rougher with rage.

Mizuki chuckled as he threw a kunai at Iruka, hitting him right in the heart. Naruto's eyes widened, he was now trembling in barely suppressed rage, As Iruka gasped in pain and slumped down, blood leaking from a corner of his mouth.

Naruto looked at Iruka who was starting to breathe shallowly he then turned to Mizuki with his eyes closed. When he opened them, Mizuki saw his eyes were no longer a peaceful blue, but rather a violent, bloody red that promised bloodshed in Mizuki's very near future.

Naruto spoke once and only once but it was enough to convey his feelings. **"****Now you've done it... KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

In a mighty puff of smoke, Hundreds of copies of Naruto appeared about the forest, all sporting crimson eyes, deepened whisker marks, and lengthened claws and canines. Mizuki, upon seeing the demonic appearance of this new army, seemed about ready to piss himself.

Every Naruto curled their upper lip at him, Growling as one. One in front of him dashed forward, attempting to strike him in the stomach. Mizuki, with the skill of a chuunin, easily blocked the punch. However, he felt a hard blow to the back immediately afterwards, propelling him forward.

A clone directly in front of him grinned savagely and lashed out with an elbow, quickly ceasing Mizuki's forward momentum and knocking the breath out of him. Another clone leaped over the back of the one who had elbowed Mizuki, and punched him in the nose, breaking it upon contact.

As Mizuki staggered backward, he looked around in a panic, searching wildly for a way out of the clone juggernaut he was up against. While still stepping backwards, a clone quickly lashed out with a low kick, knocking the traitor chuunin off of his feet, leaving him open for a powerful combo.

Another Naruto clone slid underneath him, using a kick to propel him up into the air. Mizuki winced at the pain of the attacks, and opened his eyes slowly to see at least fifty clones descending from the skies as he was propelled up into them. All fifty clones held up a single fist, and grinned demoniacally at him.

With crushing force, Mizuki was subject to fifty simultaneous punches, slamming him into the ground with enough power to form a crater. The punches were so strong that he actually bounced off of the ground slightly. While he bounced up, the same fifty clones continued falling, and let their momentum take them into a fifty-fold axe kick, damaging Mizuki's internal organs.

As Mizuki was slammed to the ground yet again he saw the real Naruto pull out two kunai.

"**I told you to leave my sensei alone,"** growled Naruto.

Mizuki tried to get up and avoid the kunai, but as soon as he stood, Naruto, with inhuman speed, appeared in front of him, thrusting both kunai into his body. One kunai slammed into a lung, deflating it immediately, while another impaled his stomach. The natural acids from his stomach began to leak out into his body cavity, making him feel a tormenting burning inside of him.

The beating recommenced and continued ten minutes until Mizuki was little more than a heap of broken bones and a puddle of pain. He looked at Naruto, who was walking slowly, twirling a kunai between his fingers. His eyes widened in fear as Naruto grabbed him by the throat and started to squeeze.

"**Mizuki, I'll give you one last chance to turn yourself in. I don't want to have to kill you."**

Mizuki, groaning in pain, found just enough strength to look the blonde in the eye.

"Go fuck yourself… demon."

With a snarl, Naruto slammed the kunai home into Mizuki's throat, making the kill relatively painless.

Iruka coughed up a bit of blood making Naruto turn towards him in fear.

Naruto rushed over to his sensei, who was still in agony. Iruka looked at Naruto tiredly.

"H…Hey Naruto…" Iruka mumbled. "Y…You okay?"

Naruto breathed in deeply as he said, "Iruka-sensei... Come on we need to get you to the hospital!"

Iruka chuckled weakly as he replied, "No… Sorry Naruto… it's a bit too late for that. You should know that a kunai wound to the heart is usually fatal… you weren't that b…bad of a student."

"No… NO!" Naruto denied. "Please Iruka-sensei I... I can get you there, I know I can please just…hang in there."

Iruka closed his eyes as he said tiredly, "Hmmhm… Sorry, N…Naruto. I'm so sorry…"

"What for?" Naruto asked, tears flowing down his face.

Iruka gasped out slowly, "For not... s…seeing you f...for the b...boy you truly are... I may n...not... have been t...there for you... but... You will become truly... great..."

Naruto looked at Iruka as his breathing started to slow down and eventually stop. He held his sensei, whose life had been ended by a traitorous colleague, in his arms.

(Play sadness and sorrow from the Naruto sound track.)

Naruto's eyes closed as he cried tears of rage and grief- rage because of his stupidity and grief because of the death of one of his most precious of people.

Sarutobi watched through his crystal ball as Naruto cried, then he looked at a picture of the Yondaime Hokage and said."Is this what you wanted for him Minato-kun? Was this what you had in mind when you placed that damnable fox into your son?" The tired old man asked.

A soft breeze blew into the room while Sarutobi closed his eyes and then he snapped his fingers summoning a cat-masked ANBU. He looked at the masked shinobi and said, "Bring me Hatake Kakashi."

The ANBU nodded her head and Shunshined off.

Sarutobi looked at the picture again and said to it. "Your will be damned, Minato-kun, I will not let Naruto be treated like this anymore its about time I revealed who he really is- to both him and your student."

Then he touched a button underneath his desk and said "Mikata-san call the council I have put up with them time and time again and now I shall deal with their tomfoolery once and for all."

Kakashi Shunshined into the room, still reading his porn, and asked the elder Hokage, "You needed me Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi looked at Kakashi and said, "Yes, Kakashi I think its time you found about the true fate of your sensei's son."

**(Folks here ya go R&R, Next chapter should come real soon.)**


	2. Sarutobi deals with the council

(Okay like I said next chapter and its gonna be a big one at least 3000 words long and when my beta gets done with it... Well he might add some stuff to make it more badass so enjoy!)

Sarutobi walked into the council room after he had finished briefing Kakashi about the truth about Naruto.

_Flash back no jutsu!!_

_Sarutobi looked at Kakashi and said in a grave tone, "Hm… Kakashi do you know what really happened to your sensei's son?"_

_Kakashi put down his little orange book and narrowed his one visible eye. _

_"Minato's son? You told me he was dead, Hokage-sama. That was the truth, wasn't it?"_

_Sarutobi just sighed and said, "Not quite... He's alive."_

_Kakashi glared at the man and clenched his fists so tightly that even through his gloves blood was leaking out. _

_"Who... Tell me who it is Hokage-sama... NOW! I MUST KNOW! WHO!"_

_Sarutobi looked at him and said while at the same time releasing killing intent, "Don't take that tone with me Kakashi. Don't forget who is the general and who is the solder. Know your place. Now he is Uzumaki Naruto your newest student."_

_Kakashi visibly cowed by him __slumped into his chair and said tiredly "Why wasn't I told? Why couldn't I know of him? He's the son of a man who was much more then a father to me. He is the only remaining link to both my beloved sensei and my only remaining teammate."_

_Sarutobi sighed as he looked out of the window and replied, "Think about it Kakashi. After the Kyuubi's attack you were not in your right mind; the combined stress of both its attack and your service in ANBU plus the fact that the child looked exactly like your sensei would have broken you into pieces you'd have tried to kill him or run off with him to do only Kami knows what."_

_Kakashi leaned back into his chair and said, "When do I get him?"_

_Sarutobi asked him, "What do you mean?_

_"I mean when I do get him onto my team? Since he is my sensei's son I shall train him and teach him his father's techniques __and others beside those so that he can become as strong as his father was._

_Sarutobi smiled as he thought "Thank you, Kami, for letting Kakashi take this so well.'_

_Then he replied, "He will be placed onto Team Seven with both Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. You shall train both Sasuke and Naruto while Sakura's clan shall handle her training."_

_Kakashi nodded then he got up and said, "Well then I'll have to be there much earlier then normal… maybe only an hour late this time." Sarutobi looked at Minato's picture and said, "Well Minato-kun your son is in good hands now."_

_A soft breeze caressed his face while he closed his eyes._

_Flash back no jutsu kai!_

Sarutobi walked with great conviction in his strides as he went into the council chambers he looked at every one present.

First off was Yamanaka Inoichi one of the best jounin the village had to offer. He was part of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio in his youth and currently he was part of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation.

Second was Inuzuka Tsume. She was the best tracker to ever come from that clan and in her youth she was a ANBU hunter nin.

Third was Nara Shikaku the greatest strategist this village had to offer and its Shogi and Go champion six times running.

Next we have Akimichi Chouza. He was the strongest shinobi physically in the village; his physical prowess matched that of Tsunade's.

Now this brought him to Haruno Sakamaru, the greatest sword master to ever come from the Haruno clan. He mastered all manners of blades; which made him a ninja on par with himself at this age besides counting his expertise with genkenjustu, or illusion based sword techniques, and that made him very powerful.

He looked at Aburame Shibi a tracker on par of that of Tsume but unlike her in his youth he was in the ANBU Torture and Interrogation. He was feared all over the elemental countries as the organ bug because he put bugs inside of an enemy nin's organs and then one by one made them implode or torture them by having his bugs eat away at them.

And finally there was Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan. In his time, he was an incredible ninja, and one of the best the Hyuuga or even the village itself had to offer. However, since his wife's death he had become cold, arrogant, and harsh.

Now this brought him to the biggest pains in his ass since his genin team. They may have become the three Sannin, but they annoyed the hell out of him with their constant pissing and moaning.

This pain in his ass was called the civilian council. None of them were worth mentioning, except for his teammates. He looked back with great nostalgia to when they were teammates.

"_Ah, good times… plus Koharu was a babe back in the day…"_

And finally there was Danzou, his "military advisor". Sarutobi knew the man was a borderline traitor to the village with the missions his ROOT did, and his ANBU had gotten information that he was even planning on trying to contact Orochimaru.

Danzou looked at him and asked, "What was so important that you called us all together Sarutobi? Snchh!"

Just as he asked that a stray kunai went into the side of his chair right next to his head his only eye looked at it and saw an exploding tag right attached to it.

Sarutobi said to him in a tone that accepted no bullshit. "I'd think you should call me Hokage-sama _Danzou_, though it is a little late for that now. You have overstepped your boundary's with ROOT, and worse, you conspired to communicate with a deadly Konoha missing nin. This is nothing worse that treason, and the penalty for treason is death." Danzou's one eye widened. "Wait, Sarutobi! Let me explain myself!"

Sarutobi shook his head sadly. "Before you die, let it be known that had you treated the real reason for this meeting with some decency, I may have spared you."

As he said this he made a half ram seal. "And it's Hokage-sama."

Channeling a bit of chakra, he activated the tag, blowing Danzou's head clean off. This of course made the ninja council mumble a bit and the civilians look ill and begin to shout at Sarutobi.

"Silence!" he roared, looking like The Professor once again. "I am the Hokage and I am sick of being manipulated by you fools. Now be still and listen to the real reason I brought you here. I have come to tell you of the survival of the Namikaze clan."

This got every one listening as he closed his eyes and said "Thirteen years ago, nine months before the Kyuubi's attack, Namikaze Minato took me aside and told me of the pregnancy of his wife, one Inuzuka Rin."

This got Tsume interested she looked with wide eyes as Sarutobi continued. "The baby in question was to be a son. This son is still alive to this day."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Oh and who might this boy be Hokage-sama?" _"Damn it all, I thought that wretched clan had ended with that fool Minato. Perhaps I can still eliminate this so-called 'last member'."_

Sarutobi smirked as he thought, _"__Hook, Line and sinker."_

He replied, "Well, it is a child you all know very well, actually. He just became a genin, and will be placed on his team soon. Our Yondaime's son is none other than one Uzumaki Naruto."

This led to a bunch of yelling, fighting and demon slander from the civilian council.

He closed his eyes and then opened them while releasing killer intent.

That made everyone shut up and look at him with wide eyes he noticed that some of the civilian council members had nearly pissed themselves.

Then he said, "Well, now that I have your attention its time I read the will of the Yondaime."

He snapped his fingers and a cat masked ANBU Shunshined in holding a small scroll the ANBU gave it to him and then Shunshined out again.

He pulled out a small pair of glasses and put them on then he cleared his throat and began reading it. "Ahem… I, Namikaze Minato being of sound mind and even sounder body wish to tell you, yes Naruto is my son. Who else looks that awesome in orange? Anyway, some of you old bastards may be thinking 'Oh no the demon took over his body to imitate my awesomeness.' Well screw you, he's my son damn it! Really, think about it, who else has that shade of blond hair and who else has blue eyes with pupils? No one except him that's who! Senile old fucks… Moving on I know you think I should have married a whore that you choose for me. Well nope, I choose my old student. You can't decide whom I fall in love with besides what can I say? I like younger women besides those tattoos make her look sexy. So that you know I expect him to move into my cottage right fucking now so get to it!"

Hiashi groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. _"Well, that document has to be real. No one except Namikaze Minato could be that obnoxious even in death. Come to think of it, that's another trait he and his son share…" _

Sarutobi looked at them and asked, "Any questions? No? Good. Now, I think we should move onto to this fact Umino Iruka is dead, killed by the traitor Mizuki. Naruto killed Mizuki and bought back the forbidden scroll. Now, excuse me, I have to debrief him."

After that he Shunshined off with a whirl of flames.

Koharu said after a few seconds passed "Damn, I still don't know how he does that."

(Outside of Naruto's apartment.)

Sarutobi looked at Naruto's door he sighed and knocked on it a angry voice yelled out, "WHO THE HELL IS IT?!"

Sarutobi replied in a sad tone, "It's me Naruto. Can I come in?"

From inside he heard loud foot steps when they reached the door then he heard a bunch of locks being unlatched and then the door was flung wide open and all he saw was a messy head of blond hair hit his chest and then he heard deep sobbing and felt tear stains hit his robes. He put his arm around Naruto's lower body and sat down upon the doormat while Naruto cried to him.

After a while he said, "Naruto, please tell me what happened.

Naruto looked up at with red-rimmed eyes and told him brokenly, "Mizuki... H...e told m...e that if I st...tole the forbidden scroll... He would let my graduate... But... he lied and he...he killed Iruka-sensei... Kami why does it hurt?"

Sarutobi closed his eyes as he said" Naruto, listen to me. What happened to Iruka was not your fault."

Naruto screamed at him, "YES!! YES IT WAS!! HE DIED BECAUSE OF ME! IF I HAD NOT LISTENED TO HIM** IRUKA-SENSEI WOULDN'T HAVE DIED!!"**

Sarutobi looked at Naruto's eyes that subconsciously grow bloody red.He said in a gentle manner, "Naruto, it was not your fault he died it is all Mizuki's fault he planned this for a long time and I think he may have been in league with Orochimaru who is a traitor of this village."

Naruto looked at him and asked him, "**But… why Iruka-sensei?"**

Sarutobi replied, "He died protecting you Naruto. He may have died, but do you want to know something?"

Naruto asked him, "**What?"**

Sarutobi smiled and said, "Those who are precious to us never really die. They live on in our hearts and it is up to us to continue on in their memory. Don't let the grief of their death drag you down- live on for them.

Naruto looked at him as his eyes went back to their normal shade of blue then he dropped into Sarutobi's lap.

He picked him up and walked into his apartment then he went into his bedroom and tucked him and closed the door.

After he did that he made a inverted ram seal and said, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

With a puff of smoke a copy appeared and locked the doors after him while the real one looked up at the half moon that was out and said, "Minato-kun your son will be alright."

Then he walked away back to his clan home.

(Later on next day.)

Ino and Sakura ran as fast as they could to Iruka's classroom they were neck and neck as Ino exclaimed, "HEH HUH… I'M GONNA WIN THIS ONE FOREHEAD!"

Sakura scowled at her and yelled back, "I DON"T THINK SO INO-PIG!"

As they leaped at the door it opened on its own hitting them both in the head and knocking them flat on their asses.

Shikamaru looked at the both of them and said, "Ahhh huh… Troublesome." Just as he said Ino whacked him on his head and screamed, "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LAZY ASS!"

Shikamaru rubbed his head and then he said lazily, "Troublesome girl… Iruka-sensei isn't in here right now."

Sakura looked up at him in shock and said, "What?! He's always in the classroom by this time. Where is he?"

Shikamaru looked at her and replied, "If I know that I might told you if I bothered to care about it."

Sakura glared at him and then hit him on his head at the same time as Ino then they both yelled at the same time, "WHY YOU RUDE ASSHOLE!"

After he dropped onto his ass he looked up at them as they walked into the classroom then he said angrily "Troublesome women."

After that he got up again and got back into the classroom.

The students chattered among themselves, much the same as usual. All of a sudden the Hokage walked with Naruto who looked like something beat the shit out of him.

All of the classroom even Shikamaru stood to attention.

Sarutobi walked Naruto to his desk then he went up to the teachers' desk and said, "Good morning genin of class 102."

They all yelled as one, "GOOD MORNING HOKAGE-SAMA!!"

Sarutobi just chuckled and said, "I'm old, not deaf please relax and sit down instead of sitting like you have a snake in your lap."

They visibly relaxed as Sarutobi now looked serous he said, "Now as of last night Umino Iruka was killed by Mizuki who tried to turn traitor and steal the forbidden scroll. Now Naruto here managed to kill him and retrieve the scroll but at great cost for we lost a great man because of Mizuki's betrayal."

All of the class was shocked and all had different thoughts.

Sakura_ "Why did Mizuki-sensei betray us? If he wasn't dead I would kill him myself."_

Ino_ "Naruto killed him? Well good riddance to that bastard if he killed Iruka-sensei then he deserved to die."_

Choji "_Munch.. Munch Iruka-sensei's dead? I can't believe that Mizuki would do that but here is the evidence right here."_

Hinata "_I ho..pe N..nnaruto-kun is ok...ay.'_

Sasuke _"So Naruto killed Mizuki huh? Well then that proves he has what it takes to be a true shinobi. Hn rot in hell Mizuki."_

Shikamaru_ "So, that troublesome teacher finally betrayed us, huh? Well let him rot down in hell."_

Kiba_ "What the hell?! How did Iruka-sensei die? And why does Naruto look so fucked up?"_

Shino "_... Hm." _

Sarutobi looked at Naruto who looked almost fit to cry again.

Then he sighed heavily as he pulled out a list and his reading glasses then he prepared to recite a speech that Iruka would have done.

(About fifty minutes and forty seconds later.)

Sarutobi put down his list to see most everyone except for Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Shino were sleeping on their desks. His eyes twitched as he made four hand seals and said, "Katon: Hanabi no Jutsu!" (Firework technique)

As he said that three tiny balls of fire popped out of his mouth and exploded one by one each one making a louder popping noise then the last.

"Pop! POFF!! **PHEWW!!"**

That got everyone up and alert Naruto waved his head around as he saw nothing but his oji-san looking real pissed off right now.

Sarutobi said with his left eye still twitching, "Now the teams are as followed."

Yuuhi Kurenai woke feeling very unhappy for some reason when she got up with bleary eyes she went to her bathroom and did her… ahem… business but when she looked in the mirror she saw that her eyes were wet with unshed tears then she said to herself, "Hm why do I look like I was crying? No matter I have to get ready for my team."

She got into her jacuzzi slash shower tub and turned on the hot water letting her beautiful body soak up the water she rinsed herself very well when she got down there she sighed and picked her sponge and rinsed in that region

After she was done with that she picked up a white and red bottle of shampoo it was a custom brand she bought herself that had the scent of red wine.

Then she pulled her head under the water jet when she soaked her long ebony locks enough she squirted it over all her hands and thoroughly rubbed it into her hair when she was done she washed up and then turned off her shower.

When she stepped out she picked out a large fluffy white towel with two red stripes running through the middle she wrapped it around her body.

After she was done drying herself off she walked to her walk in closet revealing a huge amount of red and white patterned skirts, dresses, robes, night gowns, shoes, hats, panties, bras, both silky and lacy, socks, coats, hair pins, and blouses. Even the inside was red and white in fact there were only three outfits that weren't that color, The first was a dominatrix outfit; she wore it when Anko felt frisky which was every Sunday night and even this one had a black and red color scheme in the same patterns as her dresses, and the second one was a pure white wedding dress that her mom Yuuhi Katune got her for her twenty-seventh birthday party. And finally the last one was an exact duplicate of her most beloved Hokage-sama's battle outfit, the Yondaime's flame coat. How and when she got that outfit is up for debate some of the rumors say she stole it from him some she made it herself but only she knows the truth.

She smiled softly as she saw her favorite outfit a red silk shirt with a dress made of white bandages beside it she wore it almost every day after her mom gave it to her when she turned seventeen. she always had a obsession with the colors red and white.

She put it on and turned left and right looking at herself in the mirror.

Then she got out her kunai and shuriken pouches and strapped them on then she went outside of her bedroom and walked through her red-carpeted hallway and then out the door.

As she walked briskly to her destination she thought to herself "_What a strange dream I had last night- for one why did I dream of Naruto-kun crying? And why did that sight bother me so much? Besides I haven't seen him since he was eight. And I wonder if he still remembers his nee-chan. Hm I think he would be about thirteen this year."_

As she saw the ninja academy in the near distance she saw Asuma walking along the same path. Unlike how most people thought, she was not in any way or form involved with him except as a fair weather friend. The majority of the shinobi community thought she was with him since they did hang out with each other quite a bit, but those were false- she could not for any length of time put up with his smoking. It irritated her to no end, and he never stopped that infernal smoking at any time.

As Asuma noticed her he waved and walked right up to her still puffing away at a cigarette… she really REALLY hated those things.

When he got he said, "What's up Kurenai-chan? How have ya been?"

She breathed in heavily as she smelt the smoke from those blasted things then she replied with an annoyed undertone, "I'm fine Asuma and I've been quite well thank you."

He looked at her and said, "So who do you think you're gonna be stuck with this year?"

Her left twitched ever so slightly as she was now getting aggravated by him then she thought with her eyes closed'_ This… this right here is why I can't stand him. That damnable smoke aghh... I hate that so much! If he doesn't stop blowing his smoke into my face I'm gonna..."_

Asuma, unaware of Kurenai's escalating ire, continued to blow into her face and then he said the words that made her temper reach a boiling point.

"Heh did you hear about that Naruto gaki? I heard that he helped that traitor Mizuki steal the forbidden scroll. I sure hope that brat gets what's coming to him- a nice long spell in the local jail cell."

(Play need to be strong from the Naruto sound track.)

Kurenai's eyes snapped open and started to glow a deep blood red shade that slowly consumed her pupils.

Asuma unaware of his impending doom continued to talk bad about Naruto.

"In fact if we're lucky he might have to quit being a ninja, Who knows he might actually be able to contribute to our economy."

When he turned to see her reaction he almost caked his pants when he saw the dark aura that was starting to surround her body then he looked into her eye and then he did cake his pants. Her eyes were blood red with the pupils entirely gone.

She spoke in a demonic tone. "**Sooo.. Asuma-kun you think you can talk bad about my Naruto-nii-chan like that? Well then let me introduce you to one of my personal favorite genjutsu. Worlds of the crazed Yaoi fangirl: M-preg gang rape victim addition."**

As Asuma looked into her eyes he found the world he was in change and shift until he found himself looking at Kakashi, Hayate, Gai and even that all of the male clan heads all naked and with massive erection as he stared with growing horror Kakashi said, "Look boys, we have some fresh meat… lets dig in."

What proceeded to happen was one of the many things a Yaoi fangirl will enjoy- a gay gang rape and ensuing orgy. Asuma would never be the same again in fact he would be so traumatized by what he experienced there in that hell he would eventually go insane and commit suicide by eating his cigarette butts with dog hair inside of them ironically it was hair from a dog's dirty behind.

As Kurenai walked into the classroom she heard a young male voice exclaim, "Kurenai-chan!"

(And end this chapter was just awesome to write it was truly enjoyable to do hope this is satisfies you ja ne.)

* * *


	3. Clues to Kurenai's past and team setup's

Well I hope you enjoy the new chapter three that doesn't suck! Just so you know the first part of this chapter will be normal, and then it deals with a flashback, and the last part will be the team arrangements and the meeting with Kakashi.)

"Kurenai-chan?!"

Kurenai looked at Naruto who was looking at her with wide eyes, She smiled softly as she replied, "Hello Naruto-kun. How have you been?"

Naruto shook his head as he all but yelled out, "That's all you have to say to me?! How have you been? I haven't seen you for over four years! Where have you been? And why didn't you even contact me? And most importantly did you even care for me in the first place!?"

SLAP!

Right when he had said that last part Kurenai had slapped him right on his cheek then he looked at her with wide eyes and he noticed she had small tear droplets dripping from the corners of her eyes.

Then she said to him with an angry undertone, "Don't you ever say that! Don't you ever say I didn't care for you! I spent five years with you since you were four and I enjoyed every one of them. And I never wished to be away from you for those four years either."

When she had said that Naruto looked at her and said angrily "Prove it, Kurenai-chan. I want to know what you did during your time away from me."

Once he said that Kurenai did four hand seals and said, "Genjutsu: World of Memories."

As she said that she placed her hand on top of his head, making the classroom dissolve around them.

Naruto looked her in the eyes as she said, "You wish to know what I did? I'll show you Naruto-kun."

Once she said that the world turned black and white.

_As Naruto closed his eyes as a bright flash shone into them, when he opened them again he saw what looked like Kurenai standing next to a longhaired man._

_The man looked at Kurenai with pale white eyes then he said to her in a cold voice with almost no emotion in it, "Kurenai-san I think its time you repaid your debt with the Hyuuga clan." _

_Kurenai looked at him and said, "How do you wish me to go about that Hiashi-sama?"_

_He looked at her coldly and replied, "By taking care of my worthless daughter, Kurenai-san. She has already proven to be useless at whatever she tries to do, and I will not waste anymore time on her training, Do whatever you want with her but keep her out of my way."_

_Kurenai looked at him with concealed rage in her eyes; as he walked away she thought 'Arrogant bastard.'_

_As it skipped forward a bit it showed Kurenai training what looked like a younger Hinata._

_Kurenai smiled at Hinata as she tried to master her Juuken stance when she failed and fell down she looked at Kurenai with tearing eyes and said in a soft voice that he could barely even hear, "I did...didn't d..oo it ri..ght Kure..nai-ss..an."_

_Kurenai shook her head as she said, "That doesn't matter Hinata just try to do your best, that's all I really care for. Besides if you do your best I'll treat you to some cinnamon buns okay?"_

_Once she said that Hinata picked herself up and tried even harder then before._

_When she was done with her kata Hiashi walked in with Hanabi who looked very unhappy with something or other._

_He looked at Hinata and said with disdain, "Hm… is that the best your can do, Hinata? Pathetic… Hanabi here can already do the Juuken twice as well as you can. I won't have a weak heir, now redo your kata and do it better."_

_Kurenai looked at him as he walked away while Hanabi looked at Hinata for a few seconds with an unsure look on her face and then she walked off as well._

_Kurenai looked at Hinata and said, "Don't listen to him Hinata, I know that he doesn't know what he's even talking about."_

_Hinata looked at her and whispered out, "No… Tou...-sama does… Kn..ow what he's... Tal...king ab..out Kur...enai..sa..nn I...I am... A fail..u..re." _

_Kurenai's eyes narrowed as she thought' Damn you Hiashi! Damn you to hell for doing this to your own daughter.'_

_The illusion switched over to Kurenai who was now participating in the Jounin exams._

_Kurenai stared at her opponent Haruno Sakato, who was an up and coming master of the Hasu (Lotus) branch of the Haruno clan genkenjutsu (Illusionary blade arts.) style._

_The person in question was a strong young women with the usual green eyes and pink hair of the Haruno clan female but unlike other members of her who wore their hair short or long she preferred to wear it in a pony tail also she had bigger eye brows then normal and her eyes were just big green orbs without pupils inside of her head._

_Thus she was a outcast of sorts within her own clan which made her a little cold and bitter being that most Harunos were very social people and as such she didn't like being alone. _

_Sakato sneered at her opponent and then she said, "Huh… so the greatest prodigy of the Yuuhi clan finally shows up here to grace us with her presence eh? Well no matter I'll show you why you don't need a title like yours to be a good ninja." (Play strong and strike from Naruto's soundtrack.)_

_Kurenai responded to her taunt with a thrown kunai to the face.__Sakato dodged it easily and moved at a near unmatchable pace towards Kurenai.__She did a string of cuts each one coming closer to Kurenai who tried to do her best to dodge them.__Finally Sakato hit her along her left side scoring a long narrow cut that seemed to be none too deep but it was quite painful to move with it there._

_Kurenai hissed with pain as Sakato laughed at her then she said, "Hah so these matches are too much for ya, huh princess? Well, too bad- I've worked hard for my skills; unlike you who have had the help of your clan, I had almost no one but my mother to help me, and she wasn't even a kunoichi. I've worked my fingers to the bone training to master the most difficult sword style of my family, the Hasu style, so count yourself lucky to see one of my ultimate attacks._

_(__Now play Beautiful Green Wild Beast, This is not just a coincidence I assure you.)__ At that she spun her sword and called out, "Kenjutsu: Buyou Hasu Dageki!"(Sword Technique: Dancing Lotus Strike.)_

_When she did that she seemed to split into ten beings that all moved at super sonic speeds towards her all ten spun intricately becoming afterimages, then they all struck her at least a hundred times._

_As Kurenai tried to defend herself she was hit even more times , getting at least one small cut on her body from each blow._

_Sakato finally hit her in the stomach with the hilt of her blade knocking her back a few feet and onto her rear end as she slid a few feet away from Sakato. She looked up to Sakato's blade right in her face._

_Sakato smirked at her and said, "Yield now princess, or you lose an eye."_

_As soon as she said that, Kurenai smirked back and dissipated into smoke. The pink haired outcast felt the tip of a kunai at her throat and behind her back right over her heart, She turned her head to see Kurenai standing right behind her._

_Then Kurenai said, "You've been fighting in a genjutsu this whole time Sakato-san so please give up now."_

_Sakato dropped her sword in shock as she thought, 'No… was all my training for nothing? How could I lose to this person?'_

_When it was over Kurenai helped her up and said, "Good match, Sakato-san. I look forward to fighting you again._

_Sakato looked at her and said, "I'm looking forward to it princess and next time I'll be sure to kick your ass!"_

_As she walked away from Kurenai she thought, 'My precious son won't be too happy to hear his okaa-san was beaten… oh well, I'll just train with him some more and he'll be right as rain.'_

_The genjutsu then showed her doing many A-rank and B-rank missions each one quite long and often she was with a purple haired women wearing a tan colored trench coat and a orange mini skirt._

_As it ended Naruto looked at Kurenai again as she smiled softly at him and said, "I never wished to leave you alone like that Naruto-kun, and I hope you can forgive me."_

When it was over Naruto fell to his knees and looked Kurenai in the eyes then he grabbed her around the waist and started to cry into her dress. Hinata noticed this and for some reason felt very angry and possessive of Naruto.

While Sarutobi looked on he let them continue until Naruto had finished crying into Kurenai's dress then he cleared his throat, which gained their attention, and said, "Now it's time I tell of your teams.

While he began announcing the teams, Naruto began thinking quietly to himself about what he had just seen. However, he did not have much time to think, as he suddenly heard a voice near him.

"**Hello Naru-kun, my name is Koto, but you can call me Koto-chan!"**

He looked wildly around which didn't go unnoticed by the classroom, When he was done he heard her again.

**"****Calm down Naru-kun the old man who smells like monkeys and smoke is going to talk again."**

Naruto looked around a bit more to see that Sarutobi was indeed starting to talk again

Sarutobi looked over the class and said, "Now Team Seven is composed of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

After he said that Ino hit her head onto her desk while Sakura yelled at her. "HA! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL INO-PIG!!"

Inside of her head naiteki (Inner or mental.) Sakura yelled out, "**SHANNARO BITCH!! AH YEAH WE'RE FUCKING AWESOME!!"**

Then he said with a little bit of anger at being interrupted "Team Eight is Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, And Hyuuga Hinata. Your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai."

When he said that Kiba yelled out, "HELL YEAH!! DID YA HEAR THAT AKAMARU? WE GOT HINATA-CHAN AND THIS BABE!"

Akamaru barked out, "Arf! Arf! "

As he did that Naruto glared at him and said, "What did you call Kurenai-chan?! Why you over grown mutt I'll freaking murder you!" He got up, but Kurenai pushed him down and said while smiling softly, "No Naruto-kun let me deal with him."

She looked at Kiba and said, while her eyes turned blood red, "**Now Kiba-kun I would suggest you don't call me that ever again, or I shall rip off your balls. Then, I will shove them up your ass with an exploding tag attached to them. Next I shall chop off your penis and burn it into ash. Finally I will put you into a world of horrors. Namely… a Yaoi world. Is that alright Kiba-kun?"**

Kiba's eyes had turned into little dots while he drooled like an idiot.

Sarutobi and all the males except for Naruto and Shino who held in his fear shuddered in horror and then they felt phantom pains in their lower regions.

After he was done shuddering Sarutobi said, "Ahem… Team Nine is in circulation from last year, so Team Ten is Akimichi Choji, Naru Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei is my lout of a son Sarutobi Asuma."

Kurenai walked over to him and started to whisper inside of his ear. When she was done, the old man hit his forehead and said, "Due to certain circumstances Team ten will not be able to taught by my son, so I will get a replacement sensei when I can. Until then, go to lunch and wait until the bell rings, and then wait for your senseis to get you."

Then he walked off to his office muttering all the way.

(After lunch.)

Naruto and his team sat with growing ire as their sensei was already an hour late.

Naruto was the most jittery, as he was constantly bugged by that voice in his head, apparently named Koto, who asked him stuff about himself every five seconds such as, "**Do you like foxes Naru-kun?"** or **"What's your favorite food Naru-kun? Mine is Dango."** Even… **"Do you like me? If so can I call you my mate? Why won't you answer me? Come on I just want to hear you talk to me."**

After about thirty minutes of that he yelled out, "YES I LIKE FOXES!! MY FAVORITE FOOD IS RAMEN!! AND NO I WON'T BECOME YOUR MATE, KOTO-CHAN!! Ah huh huh... Oh kuso... (Shit.)

When he said that he looked around and saw Sasuke and Sakura looking at him like he was retarded.

Sakura muttered out, "Baka..."

Sasuke just said, "Hnn... Moron."

Naruto was about to yell at him when the door opened to reveal a lanky silver haired man with his hitai-ate around his left eye. He looked at them and said while his right eye turned into an upside down U, "Ohayo… Team Seven?"

Sakura's eyes twitched as she yelled, "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG SENSEI?!"

He looked while still eye smiling and said, "Well I'm sorry if I'm late but a magic talking piece of toast told me if I didn't eat it then it would grant me three wishes unfortunately I was very hungry and so I ate it. Then, I was struck by magic toast poisoning and so I had to rush to the drug store to get some stomach medicine but a gang of rebel plushies held up the store so they could steal all of the other toys for a rally against an evil toy maker who was using their hidden city of toys to create evil toy ninja's. Then, I was swept up into the toy resistance and thanks to my help the toy maker was defeated and the city was saved and this all happened in… oh… about an hour and a half. So do you wish to congratulate your victorious sensei for saving all those toys?"

Everyone in the room was in shock and awe for the obvious lie he told them. Just as Naruto and Sakura were going to call him on it a small stuffed purple hippo walked into the room and said to him in a squeaky voice, "Thank you Kakashi-sama for saving our city. Oh and we will give you three one million Ryou checks for your troubles! Ja ne!"

As it walked away they all looked at him with wide eyes as he continued to eye smile at them.

(And the end!! Really though see ya next... Monday! Or Tuesday… Or Wednesday.)

Hey fans guess what time it is? Its omake time!! That's right, now let's rip your faces off!! **HAHAHAHAHAHA!! **Oh god he's out of control, get him!! BAM!! CRASH!! SLAM!! **HAHAHAHHA YOU WILL NEVER GET ME SINCE I WILL KILL YOU ALL AHAHAHAHHAHAH!! **Chink chink! POW!! **Aghhh... Bleh...**Thank god that's over now. **For now at least hahahahhahh... HAHAHAHHAHHHA!! Ahh yeah I'll be back to hunt your ass for all damned time.**

Namikaze Minato the Fourth Hokage, voted sexist man in the elemental countries, looked upon the monster known as Kyuubi no Yoko the nine tailed demon fox.

But he was not afraid because he had an ace up his jacket sleeve.

(Play the falcon punch is over 9000 youtube video. That's how epic this moment is right now)

He bit both his thumbs and called out the name of an almighty summoning technique passed down throughout his family to only be used for the direst of circumstances "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Teichoutaka!"

Suddenly, the sky light up, revealing a blue spacecraft. The Kyuubi looked up in fear as the cockpit opened up to show a man wearing a red helmet with a yellow falcon emblem on. It hid his eyes underneath a black visor only showing white triangles. He was also wearing a blue suit with a left yellow shoulder pad and a brown belt buckled with a large silver disk.

The man jumped down to the forest floor and said, "Show me your moves, bitch!"

Kyuubi yelled in rage and fear, **"NO I WON"T BE DEFEATED BY YOU NOW DIIIEEE!!"**

As it fired a massive beam of energy out of its mouth, Captain Falcon raised his palm face up and blocked like it was nothing to him… and it was.

Then he jumped up to its face and yelled out, "FALCON...PUNCH!!"

As he did that a massive flaming falcon enveloped his fist and it hit the Kyuubi head on.

The Kyuubi could only scream in agony as it was destroyed by the almighty Falcon Punch.

Madara, who was nearby was caught in the massive explosion which annihilated him from existence. He could only think as he died in a fiery ball of death "_So incredible..."_

Yondaime bowed to his great grandfather and said, "Thank you great one."

Captain Falcon clapped his hand onto his great grandson's shoulder and said, "You're welcome."

Then he jumped up to his ship and flew off again.

Years later Naruto would become the next Captain Falcon and continue on to become the F-zero champion.


	4. Team meetings and Naruto's heritage

(Well sorry about the delay folks, but I've been busy playing SSBB, or for those of you who for some reason don't know what that stands for, I've been playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl and I found out once again that I kick ass as Kirby. So like I said, this chapter will be awesome, First part introductions then the annual ass whooping from Kakashi to his team and then the truth of Naruto's parentage. So without further notice here is chapter four enjoy.)

Hm as a matter of fact I do own the Naruto manga... Wait hold on... What do you mean some old guy called Kishimoto owns Naruto? I own it... Wha?? Of course I own it Sasuke is dead right? And Naruto has a harem right? No frigging way... WHY THAT SON OF A (BEEP)!! (BEEP)!! AGHOOO AGHOOO!! _FU(BEEP) FUC(BEEP) SHI(BEEP) PU(BEEP) FUCKER!!(Delayed beep) _**AGHAHAH MAHMPPHH GULP...**Hack hack balghhh... Sorry... I ate my microphone aghhh...

Kakashi looked at his students who had huge eyes after they saw the purple hippo walk out. He eye smiled at them and said, "Well now that's done let's go up onto the roof and introduce ourselves."

With that he Shunshined out of the room with a swirl of leafs. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke got up and walked out of the room in a single file line with Sasuke in the front, Sakura in the middle, and Naruto bringing up the rear.

As they walked out upon the roof they noticed Kakashi was sitting on a large armchair while a pair of female mannequins were fanning him with two palm leaves. They also noticed three footstools arranged in a row in front of his chair.

When he saw them he eye smiled again and said, "Ohayo students! Please sit down and we may begin with our introductions."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all looked at each other and then they shrugged their shoulders and set down on the stools.

Then he said, "Now please tell me your names, likes, dislikes, favorite food or foods, your hobbies and long term goals as well as your plans for your future as eager young spa...Err I mean shinobi... Ah and kunochi as well."

Sakura looked at him with a crafty look in her eye then she said, "How about you go first? _Sensei?"_

Inside her head naiteki Sakura yelled "**CHA!! GOOD THINKING UWA-SAKURA!!" **(Means outer, Surface or top i.e whenever she replies to herself.)

Kakashi looked slightly surprised or from what his facial features suggested from under his mask they thought he was surprised.

The outline of his face underneath the mask twitched into a smirk as he replied, "Fine. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like stuff and things, I don't like certain people or animals, my favorite food is something tasty, I like to do stuff, and I plan on doing something later on." (Code for I like hentai books and sleeping, I don't like people who hate my porn as well as cats, My favorite food is barbecued chicken, I like having sex and playing strip poker with hot women, and I plan on having a harem of the most beautiful women in the world or if not that obtaining every hentai book ever made and getting them all signed by their authors.)

Sakura's eyes twitched as a tic mark appeared over her forehead as she thought '_ Sonuvabitch why that mother fucker... HE ONLY TOLD US HIS FUCKING NAME!!_**_ AGGGHHH GODDAMMIT!!_**_"_

Naruto's eye twitched as well when he heard Koto remark"**Hm... He's funny I like him but not as much as you Naru-kun! Hm hm."**

Then he had the impression of a brown haired girl putting her index finger to her lips and smiling cutely.

And Sasuke? Well he was thinking this '_Hnn... I already hate this guy... And I want some tomato juice.'_

Then Sakura smiled evilly as she said, "My turn. My name is Haruno Sakura, I like Sasuke-kun and reading books, I dislike... Ino-pig and you sensei, my favorite food is cherry flavored pocky, my hobbies are learning new things and hanging out with my friends, and I hope to be a wife for someone very special. Oh and I wish to be an excellent and worthy addition to the ninja corps."

Naruto piped up and said, "My turn, my turn, my name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like Kurenai-chan and my precious people such as Ayame-nee-chan, Teuchi-oji-san, Oji-chan and Koto-chan. "'**Ahh Naru-kun I knew you cared!'" **After she said that he continued "I dislike cold ramen, ignorant jerks who can't get over their anger and that emo bastard over there… OWWCH!! Sakura-chan that hurt!"

"Too fucking bad! Don't call Sasuke-kun that, you baka!"

"Sakura… please let him finish, okay?"

"Hai, sensei."

"Okay now where was I? Oh yeah, now I know! My favorite food is ramen, and I hope to be the Hokage! Oh yeah I almost forgot about my hobbies! I love to train and learn new jutsus that kick ass!"

After he said that Kakashi remarked, "Very good… but next time we do something like this you need to have less energy and more sloth."

And he punctuated that by eye smiling yet again.

Sasuke sighed as he put his hands into a cup shape and put his head down into it. Then he said in a monotone, "My name is... Uchiha Sasuke... I like listening to music and training, I hate someone who did me a great wrong, my favorite foods are tomatoes and rice balls with red bean paste on top of them, I have no hobbies because they are a waste of my time, and I have no dreams… only an ambition."

Sakura looked at him with hearts in her eyes, while Naruto? He was fidgeting with his hitai-ate while listening to Koto blabber on about stuff he didn't really know about.

Kakashi eye smiled at them... Again! Then he said, "Now my beloved and precious students, we will have a test tomorrow at seven thirty five to see if you're worthy of becoming Genin."

This was answered by a loud exclamation of "WHAT?!" From both Sakura and Naruto while Sasuke just glared at him.

He eye smiled at them as he said, "Now, as I was saying, unless you do well you will be sent back to academy to waste another year of your precious teenage lives which could be better spent doing fun stuff like drinking and getting laid."

Sakura asked him with wide eyes, "Wait… What was that last part?"

He eye smiled at her and said, "Getting paid, Sakura."

She asked him again, "But I'm sure you said..."

He looked at her with a demonic scary look in his eyes and said, "_**I said getting paid got it?"**_

She gulped in terror and replied, "Got it."

Then he said, "Good, now don't eat anything for breakfast tomorrow, but you can eat dinner and make sure it's really big. I suggest at least three helpings of everything and maybe two servings of dessert. So, see ya tomorrow! Oh yeah and before I forget… Naruto, come with me the rest of you can just go home okay?"

With that he grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and Shunshined off with him while Sakura looked at Sasuke and said, "Hey Sasuke-kun… Wanna have dinner with me and my family?"

He looked at with a deadpan expression on his face and replied, "I would rather chew off both my legs and arms then go eat with you."

With that he walked off while Sakura had a forlorn expression on her face.

(Meanwhile thousands of miles away… just kidding, at a quaint little cottage by the Konoha forest.)

Naruto and Kakashi had arrived at the Yondaime's home then Naruto collapsed to the leaf loam ground and started to puke out his lunch. Kakashi bent down and pulled out a small pill and a canteen of water and said to him, "Drink this Naruto It'll help with your stomach."

Naruto gratefully took them and swallowed down the pill. As he got back up he looked at the house in front of him then he noticed the Uzumaki spiral on the front of the door handle, He looked at Kakashi and asked him, "Whose house is that Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked at him and replied, "It was your father's, Naruto."

With that Naruto looked at him with a shadowed look in his eyes and asked again, "And who was that… Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi sighed deeply and thought '_Minato-sensei, please give me strength.'_

As he felt a warm breeze caress his face he looked at Naruto and said, "Your father was Namikaze Minato... The Fourth Hokage."

(Play anger from the Naruto Shippuden sound track.)

Naruto stood stock-still for a moment. _"The Yondaime… was my father."_

Strangely, he didn't think once of disbelieving Kakashi. It just seemed to make some sort of sick sense, like everything had come around full circle.

"_So… my father was the one who sealed this demon in me. I always wanted to know if my parents loved me… I guess not. What could I have ever done to make him do this to me?"_

Kakashi looked carefully at Naruto, whose face had gone dark. "Naruto? Listen, I know this is a lot to take in, but please remember- your father did love you, very much."

When he said that he felt a hard fist implant itself into his gut. He coughed out a bit of saliva, and as he flew away from Naruto he saw two red eyes glaring at him.

Next he felt two hard feet impact into his chest. After he hit the ground he was picked up by Naruto and slammed into a tree then flung into the ground again.

As he looked into the wrathful eyes of Naruto he asked calmly, "Are you done yet?" The blows had not been particularly damaging, but Kakashi felt he should let the child get out his anger and frustration.

All he heard as an answer was, "**No. Not yet!"**

With that he was punched in the face until finally he kicked Naruto off of him and pulled out a kunai and held against his throat.

Naruto struggled underneath him until he started to calm down. Then, he looked at Kakashi with his eyes slowly turning purple and then back to blue.

Kakashi asked him, "Have you calmed down enough?"

Naruto nodded his head after that Kakashi slowly got up and asked him, "Now I know this is a bit much to take in… hell, I'll admit if the guy who sealed a demonic creature into me was also the guy I would call father, I would be pissed off as well."

Naruto looked up at him and asked, "Why me? Why did he choose me? **What kind of father condemns his child to that?! He took the coward's way out leaving me to live with their hatred while he became a hero. That is not the action of a father- that is the action of scum! No he's worse then that… he's below scum! I will never forgive him for that. Even if it takes my entire life I will become greater then him and when I become Hokage I will have his head removed from the mountain and have the name Namikaze wiped from existence! I hate him and I hope he rots in the Shinigami's belly. I hope..." **WHAMMM!!

Kakashi had just punched him in the face, launching him into a tree, creating a crater of impact when Naruto pulled himself out he saw a red eye with three tomoe glaring at him as well a coal black eye and besides that there was an enormous amount of killing intent which started enveloping him in a shroud of terror.

Kakashi looked at him and ground out, trying to keep his cool, "Don't you dare disrespect Minato-sensei. You don't know the half of it. What would you do if a monstrous fox was attacking your village? What if you had less then an hour until it reached the main part of the village? He had no choice but to seal it inside of you… Naruto, he loved this village with every fiber of his being and he would not condemn another person's child to this torment. He knew you had more then enough strength to endure, and I have never seen him look at anyone else besides your mother with such love in his eyes as the night I saw you born. So think on this tonight Naruto, and think long and hard. So I suggest you prepare yourself a big dinner because it will take every bit of your energy to beat me even if you get help from your team!"

With that he Shunshined off while Naruto sat on the ground for about an hour. Eventually, he got up and walked into his new home.

He was almost like a machine as he heated up a microwave dinner and seven bowls of ramen then he ate them slowly. When he was done, he put them away into the kitchen sink and walked into a nearby bedroom and slammed himself down onto a large king sized bed. He lay there without any movement. Slowly his eyelids went down and he went into a dark dreamless sleep.

(Next morning, Play daylight of Konoha from Naruto's soundtrack...)

Naruto got up from his bed and then he looked at a clock nearby. It read 6:35. He walked to the bathroom and opened up the lid of the toilet and did his thing. When he was done he walked over to his closet and picked out a orange jumpsuit and put it on.

As he strapped on his kunai and shuriken pouches he heard Koto yawn inside of his head. He frowned as he thought of yesterday's events, then he thought back on what his father did.

"_Can I really blame him for something like that?"_ Naruto considered. _"Sure, he could find someone else, right? Although… would I want someone else to have to deal with this? Well, maybe Sasuke that bastard, but other than him, I don't want anyone else to be hurt. I guess it was one of those safety of the many before the needs of the few things… damn. I don't like it, but I guess he had to do something. Ah… I'll apologize to Kakashi-sensei later on."_

As he moved around he heard Koto yawn again. '**Yawwwahhh... Hmm aghmm.. Good morning Naru-kun Hoooowww are youuu? Ahnmmm...'**

Naruto chuckled as he replied, "I'm doing fine Koto-chan you still tired?"

Koto yawned again as she replied **'****Yep, but I'm still a little sleepy… anyway, it's good to see you feel better Naru-kun. How are you?'**

Naruto frowned again as he replied, "I'm still pissed off with my father, but I can at least get over that. So… you ready for today?"

He got the mental impression that she was grinning as she replied, "**Sure am Naru-kun I can't wait to see you in action! So lets go kick some ass!"**

Naruto grinned as he replied back "Alright Koto-chan, Let's go become Genin!"

With that he rushed out of the cottage with great haste and ran to the training grounds.

When he got there, he saw Sakura and Sasuke training. Well, Sasuke was training at least. Sakura seemed to be more preferable to the whole 'watching Sasuke train and drool over him' path of training.

He looked up at him and asked, "You just going to stand there or you are going to continue looking like a retard?" Naruto scowled at him and tossed off his jumpsuit jacket to show off a black muscle shirt with an orange spiral on it.

Then he got onto his knees and started to do pull ups, Then he asked Sasuke, "How many push ups you on, bastard?"

Sasuke smirked at him and replied, "Forty, dobe"

Naruto grinned and shot back, "I'll top that in under a minute, bastard."

Sasuke scoffed at that and asked him, "Oh really, dobe? Prove it to me if you can."

Naruto yelled back angrily, "JUST WATCH ME BASTARD!!"

And with that he started counting as he started pulling himself up in record time.

(A few hours later play Kakashi's theme from the Naruto sound track.)

Kakashi walked with a lazy air around his body. He weaved around passing villagers with little effort while reading his book of sexual wonder.

Women glared at him and his hentai book, while he was oblivious to their words of rage and scorn. He was in the porn zone right then and no one would get him out of there. Ever!

As he looked up at a nearby bookstore window on a mere whim, he noticed something that piqued his interest- a sign that read "Adult books 50 percent off- buy two get one free bargain day."

He quickly walked inside and went to the back where he saw them, Icha Icha Paradise and other hentai books, and even a few of his favorite hentai movies that he liked. Happily he walked over and found what he was looking for- Icha Icha Paradise: A Prince and His Harem, Incest Edition.

This was one of the few he didn't have yet. It was up there with Icha Icha Paradise: The HO-kage which was about a female Hokage who was also a total slut as she slept with almost all of her younger male ninjas. At the end of the book, which happens years after the previous events, she finally settles down with a man called Mantio, who bared a uncanny resemblance to the Fourth.

He quickly snatched it up and brought it to the register. After that he put his old book into his pouch, since he had already read that one three times today. Then, he walked to the training grounds with nary a care in the world.

(Back with team seven play fooling mode from yes the Naruto sound track.)

Sasuke and Naruto were having a spar with each other. Well... Sasuke was beating the shit out of Naruto while eating a tomato at the same time. Finally, Naruto managed to knock the tomato out of Sasuke's hand, causing him to get pissed off and he continued to beat the fuck out of him. Finally, Naruto got a break by chance of a stray kick- he crushed Sasuke's nuts which then made him fall onto the ground and writhe in agony.

Sasuke gasped out in utmost agony, " God dammit... Y..ou son of... bit..ch I'll fucking ki..ll yo..u... after I... Ca..nn no longer fee..ll this pain..."

Sakura who was watching them fight walked up to Naruto who was laughing his ass after what he did, And then she kicked him right in his balls.

Naruto's eyes widened in pain then he fell to the ground and started to puke out his guts namely his saliva and some stomach juice.

Sasuke just chuckled painfully as he watched Naruto grasp his balls and continue to puke after a while he glared at Sasuke and tackled him and started to wrestle with him.

This was the sight that Kakashi came across when he walked into the clearing. Sasuke and Naruto were beating each other up while Sakura tried to make them stop by hitting Naruto with stray branches and pebbles.

He walked up them and picked each of them up in one hand, then he eye smiled at them both and asked, "Are you two done with your little lovers spat? If so, then the lets get this started shall we?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, picking up on Kakashi's insult. "Alright, _sensei_," he spat, "Let's get started."

(We're so sorry about the long fucking wait people, I promise you that it won't take that long later. So no omake or nothing else I'll post the next chapter when I do get it from Shroom-senpai. But in the meantime check out my notice fic and my new crossover fic namely an FMA and bleach crossover its been done before but not very well sadly. Well see ya next update doods and doodites! PM and my awesome beta out!!)


	5. Team seven ready for duty, the wave saga

**To the fans and readers of this fine story,**

**This is Evilshroom, the beta and friend of Pagemaster. I would like to formally apologize on the eons long wait on this chapter. Part of it was me being on vacation, the rest my extreme laziness. I'll do my best to insure this kind of wait does NOT happen again. Also, please do NOT flame at my bro here for the wait. Drop me a PM chewing me out if you need to vent. I promise I will read it and respond… in two months. :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

He and Sasuke were dropped to the ground then they nodded at each other and rushed Kakashi while he was still getting up.

Just as they were about to hit him, Kakashi blurred out of sight. Both suddenly felt a chop at the back of their neck knocking them both to the ground unconscious.

Sakura looked at them while Kakashi performed an unknown to her jutsu and a green colored chakra suddenly engulfed Kakashi's hands. Touching the boy's necks, they popped up like jack-in-the-boxes.

They swung their heads around until they saw Kakashi waving at them, still giving them that infuriating eye-smile. "Now, now, my young students," the gray-haired sensei said, "Today is the day I make you little brats my bitches. So welcome to Kakashi's house of pain and suffering- I'm going to make you all scream like a baby on fire!"

At that they saw lighting flashes behind him, giving him a demonic visage. All three cringed in fear and huddled next to each other. Then, just like that, it ended as he started to giggle and then laugh uproariously at them. After a while he managed to get out "You... Dumb... Bra..tahahass... Yo...uu you really... Thought… that I meant that? Brwahaa…haha oh Kami, you bakas... Ohhh kuso, I haven't laughed that hard in years… Well there was that one time Yuugao, Anko and Hana all got drunk and came onto each other and then started acting like idiots… but that wasn't as funny as this though... But come on did you see your faces? You were all scared shitless! Ah Kami… ahhh, man that was priceless."

Naruto yelled at him, "SENSEI!!!!!!!!! YOU BASTARD I ALMOST CRAPPED MY PANTS BECAUSE OF YOU!!"

Kakashi eye smiled at him and asked, "But did you?"

With a sullen glare, Naruto replied, "No… I didn't."

Kakashi eye smiled again and said while pulling out two bells, "Now we can begin. Your genin test is quite simple, really. Just try and take these bells around my waist and you pass. Fail to get even a single bell and you get tied to those logs and then you have to stay there all night with nothing to eat… oh and you don't become genin and get sent back to the academy as well. So, come on, let's go!"

(Now play strong and strike from Naruto's soundtrack.)

* * *

Naruto, being the brave, if somewhat foolhardy, person he was, immediately rushed him while Sasuke and Sakura ran off to hide and watch the proceedings. Naruto quickly realized he was outmatched by Kakashi when he noticed that the cyclopean bastard _still_ hadn't taken his nose out of that book. In his anger, he decided to teach his sensei a lesson for not taking him seriously. The fiery chakra of the Kyuubi flowed through his body.

His eyes turned from their peaceful blue to an angry crimson, and his fingernails lengthened and stretched with an audible groan. His whisker marks deepened, giving him a feral aspect.

With this greater power in his veins, he began tearing at Kakashi with ferocious speed, lashing out with claws and fists and feet with no pattern to his movements whatsoever. His unorthodox attacks kept Kakashi on guard, and the would-be sensei was constantly having to dodge through the maelstrom of limbs that was Naruto. Finally, growing tired of playing defense, Kakashi stepped up his game.

In an instant, Naruto was on the ground. Before he could even register this, the boy was thrown across the clearing and into a tree.

Kakashi wiped the sweat on his facemask off and looked at Naruto, who was slowly getting back up, The blonde looked at Kakashi, and then past him and grinned. Kakashi looked back in alarm and saw a swarm of projectile weapons headed his way.

Of course, the weapons weren't _quite_ as eye-catching as the enormous ball of fire headed his way, courtesy of one Uchiha Sasuke.

"_The Gokakyuu no Jutsu at that age? And Naruto with this… power, and Sakura with her mind… this _is_ an impressive group. Maybe I should mess with them a little while longer."_

From the outside, the three would-be genin watched as the attacks each hit the jounin, weapons piercing a writhing mass in the middle of the great fireball. Sakura looked shocked that the attack had actually worked, while Sasuke and Naruto mostly looked impassive. Their earlier experiences with Kakashi had somewhat soured their outlook on him.

Sakura turned to Naruto and, in true Sakura fashion, shouted him down. "BAKA WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! OUR SENSEI IS PROBABLY DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!!"

Suddenly she felt a hand grasp onto her shoulder. Jumping in shock, she turned and saw Kakashi looking down at her with that infuriating carefree gaze.

"Ohayo! What are you looking at?"

She quickly turned and saw a stone smoldering quietly.

"_Substitution… should have known better," _she thought ruefully.

Looking closer, she noticed a small note attached to the rock, as well as another right below it.

"How those didn't burn I'll never know…"

Sasuke picked the first note while she did the second.

"Sorry, but your sensei is in another clearing. You guys fail at life," Sasuke read off, grumbling.

Sakura read the second. "P.S. Failed student says what?"

Naruto, who had been standing a little ways off and could not quite hear the two asked, "What? What does that note say? Guys?"

Just as he said that, Kakashi dropped down next to him and shouted in his ear, "**YOU FAIIILLLLL!!"**

The force of the yell caused Naruto to drop to the floor in pain, blood streaming out of his wounded ear.

Kakashi eye smiled at the two remaining contenders and asked, "Now wasn't that fun?"

Sakura looked at him and then she walked over to him and screamed in _his_ ear, **"****FUCK YOU WITH A TEN FOOT STEEL ROD SENSEI!!"**

Once she had done that he dropped to the ground covering his ear in pain, matching Naruto groan for groan.

Sasuke walked up to him and, as a final bit of vengeance, gave the crippled jounin a swift kick to the junk, and plucked the bells off of his curled up, likely unconscious, body. He walked over to Sakura and tossed one of the bells her way, and then bent down to where Naruto sat recovering on the grass.

"You see this, dopey?" He asked, and he shook the bell in front of him. "Tinkle tinkle."

Naruto nodded his head, holding out his hands expectantly. With a smirk, Sasuke chucked it point blank into his face, bouncing the silver makeshift projectile off of the blonde's nose.

Naruto shouted indignantly, holding his tender nose with one hand, but caught the bell as it fell nonetheless, stifling any further protests.

As Sasuke walked towards Kakashi he looked back at Naruto and said, "You're welcome, moron."

Naruto flipped him off behind his back, causing Sakura to knock him on top of his head.

Kakashi looked up at Sasuke, who was smirking at him. He sighed deeply, getting up despite the roaring pain in his groin. "So, how did you know that I was testing you for teamwork?" he asked.

Sasuke's smirk grew bigger. "We didn't. You just told us, _sensei_," he said confidently.

(Play victory from the Naruto soundtrack now numb nuts.)

He walked over to his now official teammates with a triumphant cocky smirk. Naruto scowled at him and chucked the bell Sasuke had thrown at him back at Sasuke's face. Sakura then whacked him over his head with a rather large tree branch.

Kakashi just chuckled sadly as he looked at the sky and muttered out in a melancholy tone, "Team Seven is ready to go, Minato-sensei… Obito… Rin. I'll do my best to make sure this team lives. For all of you, I'll make sure of that. I swear it."

He smiled softly as a warm breeze caressed his face.

(And its time to end this chapter.)

"............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................"

**"NOOOOTTT!!"**

**

* * *

  
**

Kakashi walked to the Hokage's office, still limping slightly from the savage blow to his genitals. As the guards looked at him askance, he eye smiled in a reply.

Kurenai and Anko seemed to be conversing with each other politely. Of course, in reality, Anko was bragging about she had just made some enemy spy squeal like a pig. Kurenai just nodded along while her own thoughts were consumed with how her team did and how she should train them.

Anko looked at her best friend, who seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Hating to be ignored, she smirked and moved smoothly over to Kurenai's ear, licking her lobe.

Kurenai immediately snapped out of her thoughts, glaring at Anko. "What the hell was that for?!" she demanded heatedly.

Anko just smirked at her again and asked, "What? I'm just trying to turn that frown upside down! Now come on give us a smile!" With that, she gripped Kurenai's cheeks and pulled her facial features into a smiling grimace.

Kurenai quickly slapped her hands away and turned away in a huff.

Anko looked at her with wide teary eyes and started to whine piteously. Kurenai looked the other way until the snake mistress started to move into her space and continued to whine and beg.

Finally Kurenai heaved a deep sigh and patted Anko on her head. "Fine, I forgive you," she muttered. "Just don't bug me when I'm trying to think next time."

Anko grinned hugely at that. "Thanks Kure-chan!" she shouted, hugging the red-eyed jounin tightly.

Suddenly, they saw Kakashi walking towards them, nose in his book. Anko and Kurenai both glared at him at the sight of the dirty orange book.

Upon noticing them, the silver haired pervert said with a small grin, "Well, well… I didn't except to see you two out and about, How are your weekly bondage sessions going?"

Anko glared heavily at him and snarled out, "None of your business, dipshit."

Kakashi raised an invisible eyebrow and told both of them, "Well now that we're done insulting each other I have to tell Hokage-sama about my team status."

Kurenai quirked one of her own eyebrows in response. "So, did you finally pass some of the poor little gakis?"

"Hm…" Kakashi said, pondering. "Well, I suppose that would be my business, wouldn't it Kurenai-san? After all, you'll find out later on."

She glared at him as he continued on his way to the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi Hiruzen._(1) _The third Hokage, one of the greatest shinobi to have ever been born, was at the moment battling a demonic opponent from the depths of hell itself. This enemy was forged in the bellows of Satan himself and was an emissary of the dreaded apocalypse. This monster had gone by many names before, but currently went only by one. One name only, that struck utmost terror into the hearts of men. The name given to this mighty foe was…**_Paperwork! DA DUN DAT!!! DA DA DAT!!!_**

He battled with every bit of his strength tiring endlessly to smite an eternal foe that had no end. Finally he was at the last of the dreaded papers.

(Play some dramatic battle music that is pure awesomeness. I suggest the final battle from The Matrix: Revolutions or that kick ass Star Wars battle theme… ya know the one.)

As he stared down his foe, the official form seemed to grow red eyes. The beast opened its gaping maw, hissing fiercely at the wizened shinobi. Sarutobi brought his hand up in come hither gesture and said, "Bring it you ugly son of a bitch! Come on, hit me!!"

The monster snapped at him, lunging at the Hokage, who picked up his weapon- the almighty pen- and prepared himself for the final battle to end all battles.

They screamed their battle cries at each other with mighty roars. "AGHHHHHAAHHH!!" "**GRWAHHHAHH!!!" **"AHHHHHAHHHH!!!" **"GRWAHHHHH!!!" "**AHHHHHAHAHAHGGHHH!!" "Stanhkkk...." **"Garahhhhh...."**

And with one decisive blow of his pen he vanquished the dark beast back to the pits of hell from whence it came.

Five minutes earlier…

* * *

Kakashi strolled casually to the door of the Hokage's office, stopping suddenly as he heard some odd noises from inside the office. Feeling slightly alarmed, he poked his head inside the office, only to see the venerable Hokage-sama stabbing at a pile of paperwork, making exploding noises and slashing the pen on the paper.

Upon reaching the last piece of paper, Hiruzen drew back his pen and shouted down at the innocent looking paper, "Bring it you ugly son of a bitch! Come on, hit me!"

Before Kakashi's wide eyes, the paper turned into some sort of demonic… paper monster… and was finally vanquished with a guttural moan.

Finally Hiruzen wiped off the ink from his face and asked Kakashi, who had entered with a clearing of the throat, "So how did the little whippersnappers do?"

Despite being considerably disturbed, Kakashi replied lazily, "Well, they were complete screw-ups for the most part. They finally got a little tricky at the end, and managed to cause me to spill the actual point of the test. They may not be the _closest_ team, but they have great potential. I passed them."

Just as he finished talking, Kurenai walked into the room with Anko.

He looked at them and asked, "How did Teams Eight and Ten perform?"

Anko grinned at him and exclaimed, "They did great, Oji-san!"_(2_)

The old shinobi looked at her and, curious, said, "Elaborate, Anko."

Her grin grew bigger then she replied boastfully, "Well the Nara was smart enough to form a plan while the Akimichi and the Yamanaka followed him. He managed to locate me and ensnare me in his Kage Mane while the Akamachi used Baika no jutsu to hold me down. Finally, that Yamanaka brat somehow got a bunch of ninja wire to keep me tied down and tag me."

Hiruzen lifted his eye brows and said "Well now, that is already impressive enough… Anko, I'll leave it up to you to break that girl out of her… obsession. Her father and I both feel that she could be an excellent interrogation specialist, especially with you as her sensei."

Anko grinned at him and replied, "Can do, Oji-san! Now excuse me because there is a plate of dango with my name on it."

With that she jumped out of the window, forming hand seals on the way down. She fell like a rock until she finished her hand seals and created a large out cropping of concrete to land onto. Then she jumped off towards the direction of the dango stand.

Hiruzen looked at Kurenai and said, "Now its your turn, Kurenai."

With that Kurenai stood to attention, saying respectfully, "Team Eight passes Hokage-sama. The Aburame heir managed to get the point of my test and convinced the Inuzuka boy and Hinata to help him capture me. They managed to track me down with their combined skills. The Aburame pulled off some skilled deception with a Henge over a few Kikai Bunshin, making me believe that his teammates were right there. With this distraction, Hinata managed to sneak up in me and score a few hits with her Jyuuken.

She showed him some blue and red marks along her legs and arms.

"Finally," she continued, "the Inuzuka and his partner hit me with the Gatsuuga, allowing Hinata to snatch the bells while I was stunned."

Hiruzen nodded his head and told her, "You may now leave, Kurenai. I suggest you take some rest as the effect of the Jyuuken takes some time to wear off."

She bowed and replied, "Hai Hokage-sama."

With that, she shunshined in a puff of smoke.

He looked around a bit to see of anyone else was there, then turned around and pulled away a painting of the first Hokage to reveal a safe and number lock. He typed in a code and opened it to show a huge amount of hentai books, mainly from the Icha Icha series. He pulled one entitled Icha Icha paradise: The virgin succubus, a steady trickle of blood rolling out of his nose.

(Two months later.)

(Play the mission impossible theme for this part.)

* * *

Naruto crept slowly through a woody area to see his target, a shadow of an animal that was creeping after a mouse.

He put his hand to his ear and said, "This is orange one to emo two over."

Then he heard Sasuke's voice in his earpiece reply, "This is emo two, requesting that _I_ pick codenames next time. Also, have you found akuma neko yet? Over."(Demon cat.)

Naruto replied, "Hai, I'm going into recovery mode. Cherry three what is your position? Over."

He heard Sakura's voice call out, "I'm directly above you, orange one. Over."

Then he looked and saw Sakura waving to him from beneath a tree branch, She was holding onto its branch via tree climbing._(3)_

He looked again at his target and spoke again, "Orange one to cyclops four, do you have the net? Over."

Kakashi replied back, "Yep, I sure do… but I'm still do waiting for you to give me the signal, orange one. Over."

Naruto got the impression he was eye smiling yet again.

Koto spoke in his head, "**Koto-chan five to Naru-kun one over!"**

A loud sigh was heard as he replied, "Yes Koto-chan five? Over."

She replied happily, "**Can I help you Naru-kun? Can I? Can I? Please? I'll do good I swear! Oh yeah and over!"**

He sighed again and answered her, "No you can't since only I can hear you and see you Koto-chan… and you don't even have hands to help me. Over."

She pouted and replied in a sulky voice, "**Well you don't have to be mean about it Naru-kun."**

He sighed again as he crawled along the ground until his target was right in front of him, Then he said, "Orange one to cyclops four, set the trap on my signal. Ready… set... GO!"

With that he leapt at Tora the cat, who quickly noticed him and tried to escape. Tora's valiant attempt ended in failure, however, as Kakashi flung a weighted net over her, trapping her soundly.

Naruto walked up to her and whispered softly after he had flung away his earpiece, "Sorry, Tora-hime, but a mission is a mission. I'll help you escape again after this, okay?"

Tora nodded her head as he picked up the net and tore it off her. She nuzzled his cheek with her nose while purring softly and then settled down in his arms.

Sakura walked up to him and asked, "Why does she like you so much, Naruto?"

He grinned foxily and replied, "I don't know why. Maybe it's because she knows I'll be the Hokage one day and wants to show me some respect. What do you say, Tora-hime?"

She shook her head and continued to purr softly in his arms.

He went into a depressed state for a bit until Tora nuzzled his chest and started to take a catnap. Then he perked up and walked off, with Sasuke and Sakura walking after him with numerous scratches on their faces and arms. Kakashi joined them again, still reading his book.

(Inside of the Hokage's office.)

* * *

A very chubby woman wearing expensive robes and jewelry grabbed Tora from Naruto and started to crush her against her face in a bone-breaking hug.

Then she said in a deep yet feminine sounding voice (Think that leader hyena from the lion king.) "Oh thank you my kind boy for bring Tora-chan back to me! You missed momma, didn't you, Tora-chan?"

Tora shook her head vigorously and continued to try and break away from her owner.

Sasuke and Sakura smiled cruelly as they saw karma paying itself back on the cat.

Sakura chuckled evilly as she thought, "_Yes... Yesssssss.... Feel pain your little fucker… feel suffering and sorrow. Hehehhehehehhahahah..."_

Neitaki Sakura called out, "**HELL FUCKING YEAH TAKE THAT YOU LITTLE CAT BITCH!!"**

Sasuke just made a 'hn' sound but in his mind he thought,_ 'Paybacks a bitch huh Tora? Suck it up, you deserve this.'_

Naruto just smiled, patting his jacket pocket. Then he snapped his fingers, and Tora managed to break away again and run off.

The fat lady just cried out, "TORA-CHAN NOOO!! COME BACK!!"

Tora ran out the tower. When she was far away enough she puffed into a cloud of smoke to show that she was one of Naruto's Kage Bunshins disguised as Tora.

Naruto told his teammates and sensei, "Excuse me guys, I have to go the bathroom."

And with that he walked away from the room. When he was outside, he pulled out a cat shaped toy, saying, "Okay, Tora-hime you can go now. Remember, it's best to lay low for a while until you can get back to my new house. See ya there."

Once he said that the toy puffed into Tora herself. The cat looked up at him and said, "Thanks Naruto-kun, I sure appreciate this. Well, I'll see you later my good friend."_(4)_

And with that she bounded off again. Naruto put his hands behind the back of his head and walked off again, grinning happily.

As he walked back inside he saw Sakura yelling at the Hokage for a new mission.

The Sandaime looked at some of his papers and said, "Well, there's... Clean up the Yuuhi clan basements, tend to the Nara clan's deer herd, buy milk and eggs... oh sorry, that's my wife's grocery list... anyway, there's also help with Miss Haruno Sakato's baking of turtle shell cookies… and that's about it."

Naruto threw his arms out and exclaimed, "Oji-chan, we've done this crap for two months and we've already done about sixty of these D-rank missions! I read the mission log and it says if a Genin team completes over forty missions they can do a C-rank. We've done sixty of them; I think that's more then enough, right?"

Hiruzen sighed at him, and looked at Kakashi. "What do you think, Kakashi?"

He eye smiled and replied, "I think its okay; their training has gone pretty well. I've already taught Sasuke two Katon jutsus: Katon: Honoo Houka no jutsu (Fire release: Flame rocket technique high A-rank Katon jutsu.) _(5)_"Katon: Faia Bomu Shindou no jutsu(Fire release: Fire bomb impact technique B-rank Katon jutsu.) _(6)_

Then he continued "I also taught Naruto here…" He punctuates this by ruffling Naruto's hair, much to his displeasure, "One Fuuton jutsu Fuuton: Hishou Washi Tsubasa no jutsu ."(Wind release: Soaring eagle's wings technique high B-rank jutsu.) ___(7)_ And I've been working on his Chakra control... But its still a work in progress, sadly.  


Then he looked at Sakura and said, "As for Sakura-chan here, she learned quite a few genjutsus courtesy of Kurenai, and she's increased her chakra reserves five times over."

Hiruzen smiled and said, "Well that's good, now I have a low C-ranked mission to Nami for you. Mikato-san, please send Tazuna-san in, and thank you."

Within a few minutes a man in his late fifties to sixties walked in. He had on raggedy workers clothing and a large conical hat as well as a jug of sake at his side.

He looked at the Hokage and said, "Ah Hiruzen, my old friend (8), fancy seeing you here again. I thought you retired after that little blond brat… what was his name? Ah yes, Minato, was chosen to be Hokage… whatever happened to the little punk?"

Hiruzen sighed deeply and replied, "Thirteen years ago, the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked our village. It caused massive damage to the outer areas as well as some of inner portions as well. Minato-kun sacrificed his life to kill it."

Tazuna lowered his head and said in a mournful tone, "I'm sorry if I opened old wounds Hiruzen; Tsunami, my daughter, won't be too happy to hear that. She did, after all, love him greatly."_(_

Hiruzen looked at him and said, "Thank you, Tazuna. Now, what did you need from us?"

Tazuna looked at him and said, "In truth my old friend, the mission I want done is not truly a C-rank, it is a high B-rank to low A-rank. A man by the name of Gatou has taken over our country and despoiled it of its beauty. He is a vicious son of a bitch, as he has taken control of our economy and sea fare. I on behalf of my country ask of you to send us aid."

Hiruzen's eye narrowed as he replied, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier, Tazuna?"

Tazuna sighed deeply and answered, "Because of Gatou, our country is poorer then ever. Even our Daimyo has little money now. If you help us, we will pay you back when we get enough money again. Please, my old friend… help us."

With that he bent down upon his knees and bowed to Hiruzen.

Hiruzen knew now that Tazuna would never bow unless he truly was without hope; Tazuna was a prideful man with great stubbornness, and he had never bowed to anyone other then him, his father, and those he respected deeply.

He looked impassively down at him and said, "Get onto your feet, Tazuna. You don't need to bow to me. I will give you your aid."

And with that he pressed the button underneath his desk and said, "Mikato-san please bring me Teams Ten and Eight. And make it snappy."

(And now we end this. Time some for explanations.)

First off number one Hiruzen is the third Hokage's official name.

Next number two Anko calls him Oji-san because she sees him as a grandfather figure just like Naruto does.

Number three Kakashi actually taught his students chakra control exercises namely tree climbing, water walking, wall running. And even leaf blowing and waterfall walking.

Number four Tora knows Naruto from his youth since she lives him when she can escape, and she is a cat demon that has taken a fancy to him and no she does not have a human form because even if she did she is around fifty human years old and thats way too old for Naruto. Because she is a cat demon she will live to be about five hundred years thats over 99 of our years, right now shes about 17 years so she has a long way to go.

Number five, its a technique where the user in this case Sasuke fires out a huge flame missile that can reach heats of up to 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit and the more the chakra you pump into it the hotter it will get. Right now Sasuke can make it reach 2,670 degrees, Kakashi can make it reach 5,367 and before Itachi went psycho he could pull off 4,978, and Sarutobi can now make it reach 9,836 degrees and before he got old it could reach 14,989, Orochimaru can now make it reach 9,637.

Next we have number six, this one is only used by Sarutobi,Kakashi and now Sasuke it is used to fire a bunch of fire bombs that can detonate with the force of fifteen sticks of dynamite all going off at the same time, It is very dangerous when used in close quarters and will often be fatal to all opponents they use it on, Itachi doesn't know it interestingly enough because he found it to be a very destructive jutsu and he didn't want it because of the massive amount of noise it makes. Besides he was an ANBU and as you should know they are the nearest thing to actual ninjas in that show.

This brings us to the last jutsu, this sucker will very useful for Naruto, now what it does is gives him wings as implied by the name, But heres how it works, Naruto needs space to spread his wings namely clearings, and it's really just chakra in the shape of wings, Now I'm sure some of you might say I'm copying that Akamachi family jutsu but your wrong again, It create eagle wings not butterfly wings....... Shut up. Okay I'll tell you this it is an upgrade and superior version to that jutsu, This one requires a incredibly strong wind element that Akamachi one is just the poor mans version, Since you can't really fly well and it pretty much is a suicide move, In this AU its copied after that jutsu, During the third ninja war Kakashi copied it but he can't use it at all since he has no wind elemental alignment. This sucker will be used in combination with Naruto's Kyuubi powers.... Oh hells yes matrix fight people. Oh god yes I'm getting goose bumps just thinking about that battle.

Now we have number eight, Tazuna knows Hiruzen from way back when. Tazuna used to be a Kiri ANBU level shinobi until he had enough of the gore and horror of battle. He met Sarutobi during a military mission to Nami, this was when Sarutobi first took on the Sannin, He met him through very interesting circumstances that we will go over next chapter(Right now I'm still thinking of that idea, So wait for it.)

Now finally we end this chapter hope you liked it because I spent a lot of time on it. So see ya next time Pagemaster over and out.

P.S Please forgive the italics up above me, I couldn't do shit about them.. I'll do my best next update.. Which will be much Much sooner.. Hopefully..


	6. Another damned notice

( This is a notice, once again.. Sigh, yes my Senpai and I are still writing this fic, and yes we'll finish it up, but as I sometimes have trouble talking to him, and he's rather busy at time's. We have to keep in contact with each other, so you'll have to wait just a little longer, til we get out the next chapter. So this is The lord or page's formerly known as the Pagemaster. See ya soon, and please don't review this chapter.)


	7. The end of things, sadly

( I'm really sorry to say this.. But, I have lost interest and ideas for Ruby and Sapphire eyes. You see, I wrote this when I was still getting into my stride of writing and getting used to doing this job; honestly, I'm not going to delete this fic, it'll serve as a reminder for me and a sort of notice for myself. Also, whoever are amongst the fans, if you want to take this fic up, and try to correct it. You have my permission to do so. So, for whoever wants to do so, you can send me either a Review or a PM, and I shall go over what I want to be done for it. Now, I'll be posting some newer, and better fics later on. So look forward to those, until then, this is The Lord Of Pages formally the Pagemaster, signing off. Until next time!!!)

(Now, I also want to go over some of the reasons of why I'm letting this fic go. A. A lack of consistent contact between me and my beta, I'd go for month's, and weeks on end without hearing from him. And I sometimes got the feeling that he didn't really like talking to me... B. A lack of skill at the time I first wrote this, I was still getting away from my previous works and still getting into my idea's and style. I do feel that I've improved massively since my first shitty fic, and I'm rather proud of my improving ideas and concepts. C. A lack of good planing and writing on my part, I really just wrote this on a whim, same with it's predecessor, and I didn't know what I was doing or writing back then. Now, I've gotten better and much more skilled. But, I still feel as if I have more room to improve; as such, I'm going to be doing new fic's, and getting new ideas out and on paper. And there you have it. Since I'm used to getting flock for what I do, I'm rather prepared for some nasty little flames coming into my mail-box: I'll just do what I've always done. respond back if they piss me off enough, and promptly forget all about them and the pricks who wrote them. See you later folks, I've got other things to do.)


End file.
